solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Crest Viracei
thank u based mike 4 properly formatting this while i was asleep i have no idea how to get this template or how to get the expandy collapse thing Overview Crest is very tall, very flamboyant, and very flirty. (Or he would be, if I played him properly.) He may not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but makes up for it with almost unconditional friendship and generosity. He zones out a lot, seeming oblivious to many cues or his surroundings. Meeting him would give you an impression of a shallow personality, and most would say his cutesy act is annoying instead. Appearance Probably appearing way too close to you due to a lack of sense for the concept of personal space, Crest is generally the tallest in the room (i'm compensating for irl lmao) and of good physique from working with lumber and animals for the Kasvava Rakkaus Farm Guild. Built with broad shoulders and wide hips, he has an oddly pinched look to his waist. Be careful of those hugs- he might either crush you or suffocate you in that ample muscular cleavage. He has swept back obnoxiously bright red hair, always wearing a collar with a bright blue gem held to it with two golden prongs regardless of what outfit he has on. Despite the fact that he would likely be a baritone if he talked normally, Crest tends to speak higher up in his throat or mouth rather than utilizing his chest voice. This results in a rather valley-girl type of sound that may be grating to some people's ears. Background Crest was born in Alenthyl to parents Julian Viracei and Ruari NicKattery. He at some point made his way to Deurlyth, but who cares about background, just live in the present! (His attitude towards living life in the moment is supplemented by his extraordinarily shitty memory.) Personality His personality seems to contradict itself when analyzed properly, and moreso when I explain ooc. Crest is extremely friendly and considers people friends within their first conversation if the person doesn't do anything like try to murder him. He's appears rather dim-witted and shallow, often stating the obvious or not understanding simple things. However, some may know that he has a knack for saying oddly insightful things, even if he has literally no idea that he just did. Raised rather sheltered, he may seem like an entitled brat without manners without knowing, as he never managed to grasp the concept of 'the world doesn't revolve around you' and 'people have personal space'. Crest has a bright attitude and outlook on life, never seeming to stay still and using a huge amount of speech fillers when talking. He's rather attention/affection hungry, tending to cling to people and is curious to the point of being a huge nuisance. If not discouraged from following people around immediately (as a gesture of being Good Friends) he's probably around to stay- and even then, he may persist. This is ends up as him expressing friendship by way of being an overflowing fount of affection, and this may spill over even onto those who dislike him. People who openly dislike him interest him a great deal, unfortunately, akin to a puzzle he has to shake until the problem is fixed. Showing open disdain or hitting him may backfire horribly and gain you an unshakable pest. (This is also due to that his family was relatively influential and he is somewhat aware he is annoying; as a result, it became difficult to pick out people who genuinely were in it to be friends and those who simply wanted money or to seek power. If they hate you, they're probably not lying! #edgy) He is extremely stubborn at times, but also quite gullible. He seems to be completely open about almost anything you ask him, but answers may be proportionate to his intelligence (or lack thereof). It also depends on if he even remembers what's real about what you're asking! He is rather childish as well, pouting when things don't go his way- however, he rarely gets violent and most have never seen him actually angry. Crest's general body language is almost provocative, and his idle stance weighted to one side with the opposite shoulder raised. One could connect this to his general tone of voice, as on a subconscious level it may be an attempt to appear smaller and more friendly rather than looming over people. In conversation, he tends to lean close and be generally touchy-feely physically. Even if not talking (rare, he is constantly perpetuating a mindless chatter) and just walking around, he tends to drift close to whoever he is walking with. Start off a meter apart, and you'll be rubbing shoulders soon enough. Likes * friends! * more-than-friends! * nice people! * parties! * clothes! * buff guys * less buff guys?? * nice things * jewelry * food * games * pretty things * flowers * animals * cats * meeting new people * making friends * making more-than-friends Dislikes * mean people * getting hurt debatable * people who are mean to animals * people who are mean to friends Quirks * everything?? * might zone out/fall asleep at seemingly randomized times * find out ic probably Known Associates Crest tends to consider "acquaintances" people he's heard of but hasn't actually met, and his friends range from "literally getting married at some point" to "I met you once and then I bought you a boat". These lists may be inaccurate to the truth: it's through how he sees people lmao aka mostly friends, more will be added as I remember More-Than-Friends James Ipswith Friends Adrian Adrian Vale Alder Fal'on (deceased) Alistair Dellacroix Alric Wrenne Altani Sarnai Asili Aezentri (deceased) Ausra Soren Capewell (deceased) Ayman Hakim Basil Bianca Dellacroix (deceased) Cassius Capewell Cayde Cosette Beaumont Dakaria Onuson Daniil'Makar (deceased) Dieb Gaudner Dominik Drake Hayward Dram Va'el Echo Filsdeux (deceased) Edgar Bookman Ezalyn Faris al-Rashid Father Simon (deceased) Galan McGinnis Galya Gawain Gwyneviere Rhoswen Harlow Hakim Hugo Reigner Ian Capewell Ibraheem Hossam Illiam McKattery Ishmael Jaghar Jahan Al'Zhusaad Jericho Jiao Lin Johnathan (Rezul) Amerez Jude Anderson Julian Fuchs Junayd Lin (deceased) Juniper Wrenne Karam Osier Kestrel Bobbin Khatun Kris Riverek Luiseach Maighdin Albre Marvin (MIA) Mei Lin Mikha'il al-Khalid Morwen Munir Lukata Oliver Bobbin Oskar Valkenrath (deceased) Ozan Bakhiir Pax Fireheart Pelokas Mieli Pyrnix Mieli Rainni Riot Adaro Rooke Rose Filsdeux Rylon Challinder Saren G'haile Sebina Aezentri (deceased) Syxis Tel'Rorik Thane'Amaelia Thane'Luka Thomas Bookman (deceased) Tristan Tsetseg (deceased) Tulipalo Mieli Vitalia Arbre Yue Lin Yvet'Ninel Zlo'Marina Category:Characters Acquaintances Bohemond Hauteville Cirina Bakhiir Emilie Sarethi Harrick Pendragon (deceased) Ilyas Lin Julina Mack Vogel Relmus Sarethi (deceased) Rezui Patel Tel'Grov Thane'Malek Wex Enemies Text Category:Characters Other Theme Music Link Face Claim Link Item Claims Link OOC Notes Text Category:Characters